Posten3
Posten3's raids Posten3 led the OT habbo raid on 6/9/2013, with the username MorganFreeeman (3 e's). The uniform was an African wearing white clothes, black shoes, and a paper bag on the avatar's head. It was inspired from an earlier raid in the day on Kidzworld led by ThomasDempsy, PvtBrownVIII, and Yuigostofotpast. Posten3 was not apart of the KidzWorld raid. In the end, the habbo raid was a success. Posten3 then led another raid on 1/6/2014 on a group called "Sisters of War". The group ads and unifrom exposed a lot of nudity and anyone could tell the group was heavily made up of feminists. She made a thread on 1/5/2014, showing the ad and joked about it, until she found out they were having a group meeting the next day, so she gathered a few OT'ers and went to the meeting place. During most of the raid, OT'ers would use the WASD keys to "hump" group members and would make remarks about their uniforms. At one point, they got a group member so mad, that the group member threatened to kill Posten3. Although this was violent, everyone simply dismissed it, and just turned it into a big joke. The raid lasted about 2 hours, and was a big sucess with the group members and leaders kicking OT'ers out of the servers, but they would simply return on an alt, or on the same account. (Eventually they gave up trying to kick all of them.) Personality, History, etc. Posten3 is a forumer on Off Topic. Posten3 came to Off Topic in the summer of 2012 (lurked in 2011) because she had nothing better to do, She didn't post very much though. She took a break for about 4/5 months and then returned at about 1.3k posts, and continued posting. Little did she know she would get sucked back into the Off Topic community gaining over 9000 more posts in the process. Posten3 is the younger cousin of the user: Posten. Posten3 has a melancholy personality in real life, and is usually very quiet, but on OT is seen as bit of a smartass. She also doesn't think of herself as perfectly sane. She originally said to OT'ers she would quit when she got 10000 posts, but because of addiction, she only quit for 3 weeks, and then came back. Older Cousin (Posten) The user Posten, is in fact Posten3's older cousin. Posten forumed on OT during early 2009 - late 2010. He has admitted to remembering a few OT'ers. (Such as Boring, Fastlane250, and yui.) Posten tried to post on OT 12/28/2013, but because of the huge "No email no forum privledges" update he could not. The problem was that a few years back during 2008 he had entered an email and had never verified it. He does not remember the full email, nor the password for the email. The site would not allow him to change the email. Posten3 and Posten sent an email to the "Roblox Help Email" and the help email was as much help as a rock. Current Posten3 is currently not as active as she used to be, but still gets a little over 400 posts a week. She is trying to do better in school, (and she is) by cutting down on OT'ing, and focusing more on studying, homework, and understanding what is going on in class. The only major problem she has currently is going to bed at a decent hour. When she is not wrapped up in school, and not OT'ing, she draws comics for school, and attempts to code a few websites. Signatures used by Posten3 *Long live the bronies ? - 1,400 posts? *Imagination 1,400 posts? - 14,543 posts *"It is written in your signed armistice" 14,543 posts - Current Category:OTers